Missing Painting
Now called Lost Painting in the game. The canvas which is painted black and which is located somewhere in the Artist's Studio conceals the mystery of the Artist, his love, and the pervasive ghosts. Unravel this mystery. Help the ghost of the Artist unravel the mystery of the Lost Painting. Th eGhost Artist will pay you with the same coin and will help you in your explorations. Unravel the mystery of the Ghost Artist and receive an award for it! Ghost Artist Eleanor: Moreover, the Artist often painted ghosts and twilight shadows which also affected the future of the people in the paintings. Anyway, look out of the window, Prosper! I can't believe my eyes. THere is a Ghost of the Artist on the square right in front of the Hotel. *Find 2 Bone Stylus from the Ghost Artist *Find 2 Wax Tablets from the Ghost Artist *Assemble the Rune Tablet Eleanor: It turns out that the Artist himself cannot walk through the Time Portals at the moments. That is why he has sent his phantom here, to Paris, so that we could help him return to his home and unravel the mysteries about the Artist's adventures. Happiness and Magic Eleanor: I would like to ask the Ghost of the Artist if we have decoded the Professor's message correctly. It would also be interesting to find out what the Ghost of the Professor recommends we do next. *Find 2 Black Inks from the Ghost Artist *Get 2 Rice Papers from the Ghost Artist *Assemble the Hieroglyph of Hapiness Eleanor: Yes, the Ghost of the Artist confirmed that the Artist had found his happiness and painted a wonderful portrait. However, a Genie saw the girl's portrait and fell in love with her. He cast a spell on the portrait to keep the girl. We must find the portrait and break the spell. Pathway Pictogram Felicia the Fortuneteller: We have to ask the Ghost of the Artist for help again. It would be great if he drew us a better map of our journey. *Find 2 Thin Brushes from the Ghost Artist *Get 2 Seal Pastes from the Ghost Artist *Assemble the Pathway Pictogram Felicia the Fortuneteller: It turns out that it's impossible to indicate the exact address on the envelope because the Ghosts destroy the letters written to specific addresses. That's why the Professor had to send us his mysterious messages. Neighbor's Help Felicia the Fortuneteller: My dear friends, we don't have to sail to a far away country. Instead, we need to unravel the secret of the mysterious painting. We don't have to sail to Japan to do it. The Ghosts stole the painting when the Artist was travelling. *Help the Ghost Artist and receive 7 Sheets of Papyrus from him. *Help the Ghost Artist at friend's places and get 10 Sheets of Parchment from them. Felicia the Fortuneteller: To assemble the missing components for the search we need the help of all our neighbors. We'll have to write a reply letter to the Professor and to the Artist and tell them that we are getting very close to unravel the Painting Secret. Painting Secret Felicia the Fortuneteller: The Painting conceals the mystery of the Ghost invasion which happened through the Time Portal. That is why it's essential to find the painting now, otherwise the Ghosts and the Genies are going to invade not only the Manor and Paris, but Europe as well. *Get 2 Penknives from the Ghost Artist *Get 2 Goose Quills from the Ghost Artist *Assemble the Painted Secret Felicia the Fortuneteller: The Artist has sent his Painted Phantom through the Time Portal so he could assist us in the difficult search of the painting. Neither the Artist, nor the Professor will be able to return home until we discover the painting and break its spell. Bright Dragon Felicia the Fortuneteller: The Painting is hidden in the Artist's Studio which is located in the suburbs of Paris. However, a Bright Dragon is blocking the way to the Studio. We need a lot of food to make this Dragon happy. He is such a glutton! *Organize an Expedition to the Bright Dragon and feed him. *Explore the Artist's Studio (further quests see there) ''Felicia the Fortuneteller: Now that the way to the Studio is free, let's explore it and find the Mysterious Painting. It will help us chase away the ghosts from our world. '' Reward: Artist Chest The chest contains: *Tarra Cards: 100 , 50 * : 10 *Energizer: 1 *Gadgets: 10 , 10 , 10 *Helpers: 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 * : 40,000 *Trophy: Portraits and Still-life Category:Event